


Star Dress

by moeruhoshi



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot Collection, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moeruhoshi/pseuds/moeruhoshi
Summary: Scenarios in which Lucy's star dresses get Natsu going! Commission for GirugameshPanda!
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Sagittarius

Lucy let her breath fall to a silent exhalation, blending it with the gentle breeze of the woods surrounding her. Her eyes were pointed sharply at the calm prey some feet away from her, watching as it ate from a small patch of grass. Her fingers gripped her bow steady, elbow high and pointed justly behind her.

She let her magic flow through her freely, guiding it to the tips of her fingers before she let go of the arrow. A small grin spilt on her face as she watched the rabbit quickly fall to its side, an instant death taking its soul to a better place. She marched up eagerly to the fresh kill, putting it in a worn burlap sack slung over her shoulder.

Her smile faltered as her ear twitched at the sound of a branch breaking in the distance, the low hum of voices melting through the trees.

Lucy quickly shoved her day's catch into a wilting bush, the brown mixing in with the hard dirt and dried up leaves. She ran on small and rapid steps, keeping herself on the moist grass that wouldn't make a sound. She drove and hid in a nearby clump of trees surrounded by thick shrubs. The arrow-shaped tattoo printed on her arm faded away as she stripped herself of the gifted power to better hide.

She was used to this, hiding and waiting while the all-male parties made their way through the woods. It was 'illegal' for a woman to be hunting on her own in this area. The nearby town guards never doing anything about the abuse women would face at the hands of hunters. They were brutish and territorial, angry if anyone was out and about without their explicit say so.

But she was intelligent and the better hunter, especially when bearing the blessing of the stars. They had yet to catch her or figure out why their game was so scarce, which wasn't her problem.

She closed her eyes and kept a silent breath steady, mentally rolling her eyes at their perverted banter and male chauvinist conversation. They always managed to make her feel rightfully unsafe. This was why her cottage was nowhere near town and tucked away in a hidden and magnificent glen.

Another smile graced her lips as their voices passed without thought, failing to notice her in her expert hiding place. Even if it seemed like she was in the clear, Lucy would wait a little while longer to make sure they didn't accidentally hear her.

Upon opening her eyes, the blonde stifled a shriek, eyes open widely to eat the curious gaze of a wild dragon.

She bit her lip and froze in place, wondering where the heck the beast had even come from. He was gigantic yet somehow nestled perfectly between the trees so that he was able to look at her. Although it appeared as though he had moved the trees around himself to make the room required.

It stared at her, not with hostility, but vague curiosity. He seemed surprised when she opened her eyes; maybe it had thought she was asleep.

Its nose pushed against her cheek as he sniffed her, Lucy refusing to move a muscle until he pulled away.

She stifled a giggle as his tongue poked out and experimentally licked her cheek, nuzzling against it as he wagged his tail behind him.

She put a hand carefully against his maw, rubbing it up and down, smiling as he seemed to like the attention. A purr rumbled from his chest, the dragon leaning into her touch and resting against her chest.

Lucy enjoyed the comfort of the random beast but found herself in a challenging situation. The sun would be setting soon and there was still work to be done before she could go home.

He whined when she tried to push him away, snuggling his snout against the nape of her neck.

Lucy pouted, trying to explain to the dragon that she needed to go home, that they couldn't just sit and nap together like this without worry. She didn't really know if he could understand what she was saying but was convinced he could when he flashed her a pair of compelling puppy dog eyes.

He was reluctant to leave though chose to listen to her pleas, almost pouting himself as she stood up and dusted herself off. She took careful steps back over to the bush where she'd hidden her game, turning around to see that the dragon still had its eyes on her.

Lucy was always kind to the spirits she found on her ventures through the woods, placing one of her rabbits at the feet of the massive beast. She waved her hand and donned her spirit attribute, moving quickly through the woods and back towards her home.

The bushes and trees that resided around her home were full of fruit, a small vegetable grove growing next to her little cottage. She collected what she would need for dinner and breakfast in the morning, retreating into the safety of her home after a long day out.

She thought back to the dragon as she slept, a laugh escaping her lips as she felt the phantom tickle of his tongue against her cheek. It had been a while since she had any semblance of company, so the gesture was appreciated.

However, it turned out that Lucy was not the only one who appreciated the snuggle they shared.

The blonde always took a step outside once she was awake and washed up, basking in the fresh morning air and breathing in the new day. But this day was unlike most days, as she had never found so much...stuff sitting on her porch.

There was a large melon, blankets, a painting, what looked to be a silver chalice. Gold coins sprinkled the grass around her home, along with some random fabrics and more exotic fruits.

She could only assume it was the dragon that had left those things, as a red scale was placed carefully on the lopsided pile.

Lucy blushed a bit at the act of kindness, taking the time to collect all of the items and storing them safely around her home. Of course, the really expensive things went hidden in a large chest she had to spare, if anyone ever came poking around.

It would continue like this for several days, as though the dragon could not help but shower her with so many gifts.

Lucy didn't even have to leave her home, the mythical creature doing each and every task she often had to perform for herself.

Once a week she left to collect meat, but the dragon left rabbits and even a deer once. Every day she would pluck fruits from the trees and bushes, but he went ahead and did that for her, leaving them in a haphazard heap in front of her door. He even left sacks of grain and rice along with the fabrics and gold. But never once was she able to catch him in the act.

It was pointless to try and stay awake, even with the help of the stars who whispered their encouragement in her ear. The dragon always managed to come just after she dozed off, the blonde never able to stay up late for long anyhow.

It felt a bit stifling to not have to hunt or any need to venture into the woods and she soon found herself missing it. The thrill of donning her powers, feeling the liquid fire of the stars running through her veins as she leaped from branch to branch. The accomplishment she felt in her independence was a fleeting emotion that she aspired to hold onto.

Lucy appreciated the help but did not need to be taken care of like this. Not that he was smothering her, Lucy wondered if that was even a concept he could fathom. But she was her own person and did not want to be coddled like this any longer.

She stood outside one night as the full moon hung itself overhead, listening to the conversation she was about to have with the dragon that was hopefully nearby.

She voiced her gratitude for him, thanking him for the gifts and his kind gestures. She was happy that he wanted to take care of her, but she couldn't continue to leech off of his kindness forever. She wanted him to stop, although would not shy away from him if he did want to continue visiting from time to time.

The next morning, Lucy did not wake up in her own home. She shifted on the more comfortable than average sheets, finding that the mattress she slept on was suddenly of a higher quality. Its comfortability exceeded anything she had the privy of ever experiencing, which immediately shocked her out of bed.

Her eyes widened familiarly as she turned to face the massive red beast, its happy eyes gazing down at her, tail wagging rapidly behind itself.

Surrounding them were humongous piles of gold and other treasures, gems and jewelry sparkling in the flames that hung and illuminated the room.

Lucy stood to scold the beast, not understanding what was going on, why he would take her from her home without any warning.

He tilted his head curiously and said nothing, though, of course, he couldn't talk back. He simply stared at her with admiration, letting out a happy sigh as he rested on his front feet.

Lucy pouted and hopped off the bed, embarrassed as she realized she was still in her nightgown. But no matter, as she immediately began walking to find an exit.

He didn't seem to care, nor follow her out as if it were a big deal that she was leaving. Lucy didn't know what to think at all as she breached the entrance to the cave. Thankfully she recognized the area, summoning her ancient art to quickly guide her home.

But every morning, she would continue to wake up in his delightfully comfortable bed whilst being stared down at like an amazing spectacle.

How he managed to take her from her room, Lucy was never able to figure out. He was a gigantic dragon, after all, and there was absolutely no way he could fit inside her house even if he tried. There was also the possibility that he stole her out the window with his claws, but even then, he would have no way to unlock the latch without cracking the glass. She wondered if he was taking off her roof and replacing it each time, but even that was way too far fetched.

He must've been very lonely to continue doing this, so she thought. As was Lucy herself, but to be pranked like this every morning was not so delightful. She didn't like being away from her house during the night. It felt as though she was leaving it without any protection, although it was very hard to find without the right directions.

When she woke up, she felt more rested than usual, thanks to that darn comfy mattress. Lucy didn't even know how to be mad if she tried, unsure how to explain anything to the giant puppy who had fun being her guardian. She began to pet him before she left, giving him a frustrated and stern talking to every time she woke up to his ceiling.

It was no use, but she began to not mind so much once he cut back on his kidnapping craze.

It was gradual, after a couple months of his consistent antics. Some mornings she woke up in her own bed, while others she woke up in his cave. Half of the week turned into two or three days, a couple weekends becoming only one day over until he learned to stop stealing her away at night.

But the blonde was still suspicious, even as she woke up in her own room. Her mattress wasn't the worst thing in the world but did give her a stiff back some nights. She didn't seem to have that problem anymore, which was strange, but she chose not to question it.

The red scale was still present every morning as though to let her know he was still nearby, even if she couldn't see him.

It was nice, even if he was a bit strange, but could he really be considered strange? Maybe this was just how dragons tended to behave.

After months of his strange harassment, the dragon began to keep his distance. She hoped that what she had said finally wormed its way into his head since it was such a hassle to have to return by herself every morning.

Lucy could admit to feeling a bit alone now that he was respecting her wishes. She missed how she scolded him but loved how he always nuzzled his nose against the palm of her hand before she left.

Her daily tasks were a bit dull now that life went back to the way it had been, never noticing how tasking she found it to repeat the same actions daily. Maybe having the dragon dote on her wasn't as bad as she thought it had been.

He did give her more time to take care of herself, to actually sit down and read through a book, to be able to take a long soak in the bath without having to get out as quickly as usual. And she did like greeting him in the morning; there was finally someone else to say good morning to whom could actually answer back.

Returning to her small cottage after a day of hard work, Lucy brightened at the sight of another scale left on her doorstep. Usually, he'd only ever left one in the morning, but it was nice to see that he'd been by the house again for her sake.

Her joy was short-lived as a twig snapped behind her, Lucy quickly drawing her bow and arrow in reflex.

Her precision glare was pointed at the men who'd done most harm in this area, the band of like-minded individuals that didn't care to protect or respect women.

Oh, their nasty grins, they made her sick to her stomach almost immediately. Trudging out of the woods with such unbridled confidence, not worried about her or her weapon at all. They laughed rather, at the woman who thought she could win against so many men.

Lucy had never fought to save her life before; there had thankfully never been a need. Her opponents were only ever deer and bunnies, plus the occasional fish. None had ever put up a fight like these trained men before.

She hadn't realized how ill-equipped she was, even with her blessings from above. Their magic would only take her so far; it was up to Lucy to do the rest of the work, a realization she wished she hadn't learned in this dire situation.

Killing one only made things worse, made them angry beyond words. Weapon after weapon, attack after attack, her eyes just barely met the challenge. And when one of them was kicked down, another would come back with twice the energy.

She hissed with each cut and bruise, refusing to give them satisfaction with her screams.

And when she ran out of magic, she still held it in.

They grabbed her, pinned her down, tore at her hair and clothes. The few still standing formed a circle around her, the sun set in the distance. But their eyes were so clear as they stared at her, leering grins and disgusting grunts…

Lucy couldn't help but let a tear fall.

A nasty tongue rolled over the gob of water, the salt standing out on his taste buds.

She closed her eyes tight and refused to watch, surprised by the sudden scream from one in the circle.

It was quick, fast, and bright, whatever it was. It roared as it snatched at them, one by one. They all looked around frantically, trying to understand what in the world was going on. But the only light came from the attacker, pulling each man somewhere off into the woods before a blood-curdling screech was heard.

A star? Had one fallen to help in her time of need? She didn't think something so auspicious could happen without notice. And surely their energy would have been more recognizable.

When the last one was taken, the one that had licked her cheek, Lucy could say she did not like hearing what happened to him. Although they all deserved what her guardian angel had bestowed upon them.

It was a guardian who she most definitely didn't recognize at first.

They were tall, just a few inches over her head. They approached her with a prideful chest, walking proudly out of the woods and towards her, flames still licking their skin.

Upon finding her without clothes, they removed their jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. Lucy hadn't realized how much she was shaking until their touch calmed her down.

Their tan hand grazed her cheek softly, frowning at the stench rising from one side of her face.

It was as his curious eyes blinked so familiarly as they stared at her could she finally see who he was.

That odd but endearing dragon; no wonder he got into her house so easily.

How glad she was to see him, to have him come to her rescue. She wrapped her arms tight around his neck and let herself go, crying out the fear and frustration built up in her chest.

He lifted her in his arms, carrying them back through the woods and towards the cave he called home.

Lucy had only ever seen the treasure room, not knowing that the dragon would be resourceful enough to have a bathing area too.

She always washed in a secluded river, never knowing the benefits of hot water until now.

It relaxed her almost immediately but stung like a son of a bitch on her wounds.

The dragon carefully poured water on the open wounds, glaring at every bloody gash and prominent bruise that he saw. But it was best to clean off all the dirt carefully before they became infected.

Lucy blushed as she let him nurse her, wet cloth in his hand as they both sat in the semi-shallow water.

He gingerly wiped down her body, not letting Lucy hide any of herself from him.

It was nice; he seemed to know just where to touch and how to carefully glide over every injury. Save for the spot on her cheek that he couldn't help but practically shred the skin off.

After washing her off, he helped her out of the bath, wrapping a very fluffy towel around her before picking her up again.

Lucy didn't mind, somehow more than comfortable to let the dragon do as he pleased. She trusted him and owed him for her life, appreciative of their odd friendship.

She cozied in his arms as he slowly warmed her up, drying her on their way towards the bed she often slept in.

Placing her on the plush mattress, he slowly sat her against the headboard and took a seat beside her.

Lucy flushed, nervous now as he refused to take his eyes off of her.

She thanked him again, sans tears, and twidled her toes as she waited for him to speak up if he could.

His voice cut through her like a hot knife through butter. It was dark and gruff, yet somehow soft and kind. It made her heart beat like crazy, and she felt so protected at the same time. It pulsed through her, a sound that she'd somehow been waiting years to hear.

He apologized for not being there sooner, for not protecting her like he promised he would. Lucy wanted to say that they never made such a promise, but maybe that's what he had meant every time he grunted something out before.

He nuzzled his forward against her own, Lucy unable to control the strawberry tint of her cheeks any longer.

She felt relaxed by his touch, melting into the feeling as he accompanied it with a purr.

Pulling away, he brought her wrist to his lips, one with a shallow cut sitting upon it.

He said nothing, eyes only begging for trust as he looked at her. Lucy didn't refuse, shocked as his tongue suddenly splayed against the injury, fire coating the pink appendage.

She watched, eyes widening in awe, as it began to close, slowly but surely, until it was no longer there. Gone as if it had never existed. Not even a scar to prove it. Nor did the fire burn her skin; it was more like it had coaxed her into another carefree state.

One that Lucy didn't seem to mind at all.

He did the same to every marred edge of her, every bruise, even the smallest of boo-boos.

His fire made her skin tingle, made her eyes water, made her toes curl. She felt intoxicated and subdued, almost drunk but still so awake and lucid.

His tongue touched nearly every part of her; upon her collarbone, above her bosom, her stomach, the curve of her back, even on the side of her thigh.

Lucy was buzzing, burning, full of whatever toxin the dragon produced. Maybe it was too much at once, of whatever managed to heal her so precisely. It began to hurt between her legs, a longing ache for relief building in her core.

She tossed her head a bit, uncomfortable as he finished patching a bruise on her ankle. Lucy was so in need, trusting her dragon to quickly solve the issue at hand. An issue that he knew was building up, one that he was more than ready to deal with.

He spread her legs, lapping against the minor injuries that caught his eye. But his nose couldn't stay blind, the smell of her concentrated flavor invading his senses.

He wanted more than anything for her to soothe after this crazy ordeal, knowing what would send her over the top.

He asked if it was okay, his lips mere inches away from her pulsing bud, his breath tickling her itching sex.

Yes, yes, a million times over, yes. Her back arched, and her hand found its way in his spiky pink hair.

One long drag of his tongue against her was just enough to make her first desperate orgasm come spilling out. Which only proved to inflate her dragon's ego. He wanted to hear more, smell more, taste more. He wanted his mate to get it from him just the way she liked it.

And oh, did she like it. He was a god with his tongue, swirling it, dragging it, puckering his lips to suck so lovingly against her most intimate parts. He moaned with every taste, just as obsessed as she was.

He peaked her level of relaxation, pumping her with the golden adrenaline that kept him controlled by her will.

Right there, just like that, oh yes, she couldn't help but voice her satisfaction. It didn't help that he agreed with her. With every lick and suck sounded his own moans, sensual reminders that he was smothering himself between her legs for a reason.

Once she came again and again and again, too tired and dazed to do anything more than wave, was when he stopped. The dragon cuddled and nuzzled against her cheek, knowing that he did such a great job in satisfying his mate to sleep.


	2. Virgo

Jackal was sick and tired of his freaking king and that creepy little nymph he couldn't keep his hands off of. Couldn't he just collect paperwork from his charge like a common council to his majesty? Certainly, things had been better under Zeref.

Because not once was he ever forced to pretend that he couldn't hear what was going on right in front of him.

Even as the king was effortlessly diligent, meticulously filling out the mounds of paperwork...The sounds made it obvious to any demon in a one hundred foot radius, even more-so for the Twelve Demon Gates.

He had to keep his mind elsewhere yet stay present and alert if the king was to make small talk. Only the truly stupid would acknowledge what was happening, which Jakal had previously discovered. It took Lamy for fucking ever to bring him back to life after the first incident.

But once the great demon, E.N.D, was finished, he collected the papers and hightailed it out of that damn office. The stress of the repeated situation would eventually kill him, he was sure of it.

Once the doors were closed, the demon king let his shoulders relax, slumping slightly as he peered underneath his desk.

He licked his lips, letting a groan slip as he brushed aside the hair of his dutiful maid.

Her watery eyes glanced up as well, too preoccupied to speak.

But once the sticky white fluid splattered against her tongue, she was free to pull back and finally take a refreshing breath.

"Wonderful as always," The king purred, lifting the maid by her chin, smirking as her throat bobbed with a swallow.

"Was I?" Her voice was coy and shy, a blushed cheek rubbing against his palm as he held her face.

"I wouldn't lie to you, hm?" He leaned forward to softly capture her lips, a seductive grin spreading as she sunk further with embarrassment.

"I suppose not," She mumbled, fingers toying with the lace ends of her skirt.

"Turn around now, would you? I don't want to leave you waiting," He hummed, gently coaxing her to lie against the desk. She rested comfortably, hands gripped on the front edge, meekly looking behind her.

He always stared, which made her flush even more. The stockings attached to her garter belt, black lace extenuating her hips. Her panties lay damp at the center, clear fluid sticking on her inner thigh.

The demon sunk his teeth into the clean flesh of her behind, marking its pure surface and pulling a moan from his beloved partner.

"It's so sexy how you always get so turned on," His tongue lapped at a droplet of her dripping sex, her flavor sparking something feral within him. "You're just begging me for it,"

"E.N.D-sama…" She crooned as he tugged her underwear, teasing the swollen area with his thumb. He pulled the pair down, watching her twitch and moan as the air exposure tickled between her legs.

"Shall I reward you for your hard work today? I do think you deserve praise, my cute little maid,"

He grinned as she nodded, hips shaking slightly in the air as her honeypot starved for attention.

"Please, E.N.D-sama," Her voice was breathless and needy, wanton emotions tumbling in her belly. "Please reward me…"

"Hmm," He couldn't help but tease her more, spreading her lips as he stared at her teasing entrance. "How about here?"

He pushed in two fingers, ears drinking in the gentle moan that escaped her lips. His fingers steadily grew with heat, the degree jumping to boiling temperatures.

She struggled to keep still as he slid them in and out of her, hungry to feel his heat deep within her.

"Does that feel good?" He asked, pressing a ginger kiss against her as he slipped in a third finger. Each digit went in so smoothly, refusing to deny his actions.

"It's not enough," She whined, shaking her head, stress-biting down on her bottom lip.

"Oh?" He pulled out his fingers, snickering to himself as he felt the disappointment rise from her body. "Then please tell me what you'd like instead. And be honest; otherwise, I may not get it right."

Coy and shy as always, her teary eyes looking back at her master with naughty earnest.

Her lips bounced as they gathered the right words, forming a request that she made almost every day. A request, that her body yearned for fulfillment, one that the king was more than eager to provide.

His seductive growl made the tips of her fingers buzz, every bit and bone of her body blazing with his residual heat.

She loved how he lit her up like a star, pushing her to the point of becoming a supernova herself.

He was thick and hot within her, filling every corner, curving into her belly ever so slightly.

The king flexed his hips, and the maid couldn't hold it in any longer. Why would she when the room was sound-proof?

She lost all inhibitions, melting into a pool of herself on the desk. She moaned out for more, crying agreements and passionate longing.

He pounded into her, leaning over to whisper obscenities in her ear, the maid weaning off of every salacious phrase. He bit her ear and kissed her neck, hands tightening on her hips as she needed more, to feel him deeper.

He claimed her lips and fed her his flames, a delicacy only the king's partner could have the pleasure of eating.

She writhed underneath him, overcome with heat to the point of overstimulation.

She came around his dick, milking the thick shaft of its lava, both straining through the peak of their intimate session.

He pulled out, cleaning himself up and lifting the limp maid from his desk. She leaned her head against his shoulder, tired from overexertion and heat exhaustion.

The king always escorted her back to 'her room,' demons in the hallways quickly averting their eyes.

He kissed her forehead, leaving her to rest, the outfit he requested she wore disappearing from her body.

Their relationship was much more than maid and master, although they enjoyed playing that game most of all. Nor was she his princess, or his queen, though no doubt she would be. They were more than exclusive; of course, the king would have never settled for less.

It all began when the two first met.

It was love at first sight...for the king.

Lucy, on the other hand, was not impressed.

They happened to meet in the forest while he was on an expedition, thinking that she was in trouble.

However, no such word had ever existed in her vocabulary until he showed up.

Bandits were known to frequent the woods of the nymphs, almost always trying to kidnap one. But foolish men were foolish men, and they always went home with plenty of bruises to ward off other visitors.

So when Lucy was saved by her now darling king from a man she could have easily taken, she was pissed.

Jackal was beside him, watching the whole scene unfold, trying his best not to laugh at the king who was being scolded by a nymph.

Natsu left the scene on his horse with a furious pout. Still, a curious beating in his heart was very attracted to the mesmeric girl.

Thoughts of her continued to nip at his mind, refusing to let him forget of her fire and beauty.

She was not the kind of nymph to be wooed only with good looks and power, her sisters jealous that she refused to partake of such a high-quality meal.

Over time, he continued to come back, bringing his intellect and understanding rather than his abrupt and boastful self.

She was charmed with his stories of the world, books he gifted her, the time they spent underneath the stars. She was a spirit of the night and moon, a star fallen to earth, a soul that burned brighter than any fire he'd ever seen.

Their first kiss was sweet and romantic, a ginger touch that captured her heart for him. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear that send butterflies buzzing in her stomach. He whispered promises of his loyalty and love, that he would never betray her trust and honor. Lucy was putty in his hands from then on, both still trapped in those honeymoon days oh so many years later.

They often role-played like this, much to Jackal's dismay. He worked the most with their king throughout the day, other demons of the castle pitying his misfortune.

But they were all obligated to follow the same rules.

Never look at the 'queen' when he held her, though only applicable to the moments when they had just been intimate. Never acknowledge them engaging in amorous activities. Never acknowledge the 'queen' outside of the role she intends to play that day. And never, never tell the 'queen' how their king disables the sound-proofing curse on his office when they're together.

The room he left her in was a spare that they often used, depending on the game they chose to play.

It was often a 'guest room' or 'maid chambers' that she snuck away from to then enter the king's room they regularly shared.

She enjoyed playing a visitor from another kingdom, one sent to seduce the king for their political gain.

Tonight, she left it after waking up, still unsatisfied from their previous embrace.

The residents of the castle took up the use of sound barriers when they saw the blonde skipping towards his room, knowing they'd be at it all night long...again.

Standing outside his door, she knocked, donning the maid outfit once more.

He beckoned her in with his voice, heart hammering in her chest as she walked in.

He sat against the arm of his couch, reading a book, shirtless in his silk pajama pants.

The nymph licked her lips, hungry to mark the heft of his chest with her own bites and nibbles.

"Your majesty," She bowed with a straight face, coming to stand by his side.

"Pour me some tea, would you?" He asked, not looking up, motioning to the teapot centered on the coffee table before him.

She nodded, bending over slightly in front of him as she poured him a cup, two sugars, and only a splash of cream.

She felt his eyes on her scantily-clad bottom, the mental image of his wild gaze driving her up the wall.

Turning around, he was back to reading, teacup and plate held carefully in her hands.

"Here you are, master," The dragon demon held in his growl, accepting the drink carefully from the seductive blonde.

Her chest bounced in her dress as she stood straight again, waiting by his side for further instruction.

"I'm a bit bored," He sighed, snickering silently as he caught the rapid beating of her heart. He found her quite adorable when she wanted to play like this. "Would you mind entertaining me?"

"What does the master wish for me to do?" She asked, tilting her head to the side as he carefully sipped his tea.

"You're quite good at putting on a show," He rose a brow, motioning her towards the coffee table again. "Put that kettle out by the door and come back."

She followed his instructions, eyes trained on the sway of her hips as he licked his lips.

"I'd be honored to perform for his majesty," Lucy said with seductive eyes, silently clicking the lock behind her. He beckoned her forward, holding his hand out and summoning a blooming flame.

"My fire is quite lively with the right partner," Natsu said, letting it float into her palm. "But first, change your clothes a bit. I'd like to see something more revealing."

Lucy complied with a nod, the maid outfit shimmering into a bewitching set of black and white frilled lingerie. She kept the garter and stockings, swaying her hips again as she walked and settled herself on the wooden surface.

Natsu set down his book and sipped subtly on his tea, pretending to gaze with a bored look as she spread her legs.

The little ball of fire jumped in her palm, reminding Lucy of what a cute puppy Natsu could sometimes be. She gave it a kiss, giggling as it bloomed with warmth at the touch. She drew it in close, whispering as one hand wrapped around the weight of her breast. She fondled herself, slipping out moans as her fingers pressed into the sensitive flesh.

She complimented its color and brilliance, knowing its pride matched that of its glorious owner. It bristled and brushed against her lips, jumping eagerly as it understood her so well, saw it for what it was and all that it could be.

Natsu grumbled a bit, now jealous of his sprite. He could hear every word she whispered, wishing those words were for him. But he would stick it out, knowing he could always get her to repeat it when they were alone.

His attention wandered to her hands, watching as she lowered one cup of her bra to reveal the pert pink nipple stiff between her fingers. She tweaked it, pulling subtly on it as the swell of her breast spilled so dangerously from the material.

The flames dripped and splattered like wax onto her chest, subtle hisses escaping as she let the heat sink into her skin. Natsu was mesmerized, watching her skin soak up his energy to fuel her soul. He licked his lips and wished intensely for her soft skin in his hold, wanting to mold it in his image.

She did the same with the other side of her chest, moaning and writhing her hips as the fire continued to spill on her.

"Oh, Salamander…" Its nickname fell from her lips, the flames crawling and sparking as its excitement grew. It formed hands around her, settling from behind as it let itself grow bigger and bigger thanks to her sensual encouragement.

The king bristled with pride for his fine woman, applauding her ability to manipulate his fire so easily. But, it would always bend to her whim, his everything utterly enamored by her.

Behind her now sat the full form sprite, unhooked her bra to let his hands massage and toy with her chest. She moaned and leaned into his touch, crooning as he squeezed her with rough pleasure, burning the feeling into her skin.

"Just like that," Her voice was breathless as he continued, his head leaning forward as she rested on his shoulder.

His faux lips claimed her own with a kiss, flames trickling down her throat, Lucy moaning as she swallowed every one.

She pulled one hand away and showed it where to wander, letting it crawl under the lace of her panties.

"Like that, oh...mmm...ah, burn me a bit more," Her eyes and swollen lips met the hungry gaze of her lover, his hand stroking the thick curve present in his pants.

"That feels so good, baby," She said, thrusting her hips to meet his touch as his flames kissed the column of her neck.

He growled, her wink displayed as she turned her attention back to the sprite. He looked so fricken cute when he was jealous.

"Faster," She begged, turning slightly to swallow his kisses again, addicted to the unique taste of his magic. His hand moved as she willed it, panties singed and turned to ash as the heat fought with the material.

Natsu was given a full view of her wet sex, flames pushing into her, paying an extra amount of attention to her pinkened clit. The sprite held her thigh so she couldn't close her legs, letting his charge get a full view of the nymph coming apart.

She shuddered as she came, the sprite pulling his slick fingers from her entrance. She held him by the wrist, eyes locked with her lover as she sucked the fluid slowly from each individual one. She cleaned it from his palm, tongue going down his forearm as she got the stray drops.

Both heaved with heavy chests, eyes hooded and gazes full of lust.

Lucy continued her performance, turning in the sprite's hold to kiss him again as she pushed him on his back.

"I could feel this pressed against me," She whispered in his ear, flames turning a bright orange on his cheeks. Her hand wrapped around his erection, the blonde stroking it carefully in her hand. "Naughty boy,"

She settled herself over it, rubbing it subtly against her sex before sliding down on his shaft.

"Oh yes…" She cupped her breasts and let her head fall back, the thickness and shape equal to that of her dragon partner. "Salaman...der...that feels...feels so good,"

She moaned as he held her hips, pounding up into her as her hips bucked forward.

She settled the hands-on her table beside his head, mouth slightly open as she moaned and panted through the sex.

Lucy looked towards her lover again, smirking as he was enamored with the sight, but still fuming with jealousy.

The flames spread and nudged her other puckered hole, creeping in to spread pleasure throughout more of her pulsing body.

His impure touch reaching every part of her body made Lucy drool ever so slightly, leaning forward to kiss the beloved sprite again.

His hands spread her ass as he loosened her, flames fingering the second entrance. They stretched her slightly, the blonde not unused to this kind of touch.

He bounced her gently on his cock, moving at a more sensual pace as he wanted her to steadily build to the next climax. Lucy appreciated his gentle qualities, burning with the butterflies of his magic spinning inside her.

"Your majesty..." Her eyes fell to his dripping length, the nymph hungry for his release as well. "Come play with us,"

"Vixen," He frowned as he stood, coming behind her to settle his hand around her throat. "Trapped in ecstasy with my creation does not satisfy you?"

"A fervent vixen such as myself," Her lithe body pressed back against his, lips reaching to meet his characteristic snarl. "Is greedy for bliss, and generous enough to share it,"

Starved for her kiss, they shared one intensely as he pushed into her. She gasped into his mouth, savoring the flavor of his tongue and the heat in her stomach.

Both sets of hands roamed her body, both sets of lips marred her skin, both fed her rivers of fire, both refused to let her go without reminding her of the need for their attention again.

They burned their intense want and lust within her, the instinct to satisfy marking their thoughts over again.

She cried out and jolted between them, hungry for more, grasping for hold of their bodies. She was addicted to their love and loyalty, smothered by their heat, underneath the spell of their magnificent rhapsody.

The creamy body of their angel laid between the tempting devils, the three occupying the bed now.

Lucy moaned softly as she stirred from her sleep, woken by delicate kisses pressed against her shoulder. She giggled as Salamander nuzzled her with his nose, cuddling against his side.

"Oi, no hogging her," Natsu hissed as he brought her closer to him again, his nose nuzzled in the crook of her neck.

"You two always do this," Lucy rolled her eyes tiredly, the sprite pulling himself closer again. "Can't we just relax together?"

"I'd rest a lot more comfortably if that idiot would quit it," He glared at the sprite who simply ignored him, kissing Lucy gingerly on the cheek.

"You look like you like him more," Natsu pouted, sitting up to stare at Lucy who leaned into the kiss.

"I love you both," She shrugged, not minding the sprite's wandering hand. "Salamander is very sweet, you know,"

"And attentive and blah blah blah! Yes, I know," Natsu regretted making such a perfect companion for his partner, but she deserved to be treated so kindly by his fire.

"Just lay down then," She hummed, turning away to share another kiss. "It's almost dawn."

She panted slightly as the sprite leaned down to lick her chest, sucking slightly on her pert nipple. His hand spread her legs apart, fingers lingering on her swollen and dripping sex.

"Don't get so cocky, ya friggen fireball," Natsu huffed as he laid by her side, copying the living flame as he let his lips and fingers in sync.


End file.
